thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Rovi Grubelddim
)]] '')]] '''Rovi Grubelddim' is an old schoolmate of George, he eventually becomes his arch-enemy and attempts to destroy the world. (Nemesis) Biography Early Life Rovi sat in front of George in class, who flicked his ears and beaten him at everything. He originally was involved with a twelve-eyed girl called Matilda, but she left him for George when he came along. Return Rovi encountered George again, along with Janet, at a School Reunion in Croydon. George didn't remember him, mistaking him for other schoolmates, Riloth, Nardo, and Boron. He noted that George did very well for himself, a "handsome superhero with a lovely girlfriend". Rovi didn't bring anyone with him, saying that he dedicated his life to his career, he said he'd just been elected to the regional branch to the High Council. He noted that it wasn't easy, he spent 15 years in Galaxy Administration, he couldn't describe how hard he had to work. George and Janet quickly left. Rovi noted he was still treating him like dirt, he vowed to destroy his life the way he ruined his. Rovi came to Northolt, visiting George's Health Shop while George had gone out. He talked to Tyler, confirming he was a friend of him, adding to way back before he was Thermoman. This shocked Tyler, Rovi revealed he overheard them chatting at the Sci-fi convention. Rovi told him to stop pretending, and when Tyler tried his paitence, he called him a Nishdar. This confirmed to Tyler that he was "on the level", as it was an Ultronian insult. Rovi told him he was right to be cautious. He asked Tyler if George had any worries or weaknesses, but aside from a fondess for Walnut Whips, Rovi couldn't find any. When George came, Rovi quickly changed his form into that of a box of dried apricots. George didn't believe Tyler, while suggesting that Tyler should make more of an effort with Mrs. Raven, George inadvertently revealed to Rovi, Piers' attempts to steal Janet from him. Rovi then went to the Health Centre to meet Piers, using hypnosis on a paitent. He attempted to use it on Mrs. Raven, but she was unaffected and poked him in the eye. He entered Piers' office, Piers believed him to be a "nutter" when Rovi revealed his Ultronian origins, but he proved it by melting the door knob with his breath. He said he represented an element on the Ultron Council (just him) who were far from happy with Thermoman, saying he believed Earth deserved a new, homegrown, superhero. Intelligent, handsome, sophisticated, referring to Piers. He offered to give Piers a power that not even Thermoman had, superattraction, which would make him irresistable. However, rather than Piers being the superhero, Rovi became the superhero, inside Piers. Rovi took over Piers' body, although Piers gave some resistance, resulting in the occasional spasm. Rovi emerged in Piers' body, Janet suddenly became attracted to him. He shown off his superpowers, this attracted the attention of Thermoman. Thermoman didn't know that it was actually Rovi, Rovi told Thermoman that some people on the Ultron Council believed that he just wasn't "cutting the mustard". After sensing a disaster, Rovi announced that he'd be looking after the world from now on. Piers seemingly becoming a superhero caught Ella's attention, who heavily suggested that she go out with him. Rovi announced that he would be called "Miracle Man", and even wore a superhero costume. He offered Janet a spot of lunch at one of the major world cities, but she declined. As Janet went outside, Rovi made his move, he pushed a car to head straight to Janet, and then saved her, they then kissed just as Thermoman arrived. Thermoman then confronted Rovi who told him to drop the pretense, revealing that he knew he's George. Another attempt by Piers to resist, revealed to George that it was actually Rovi that had done this. He revealed that he was taking his revenge, for George taking away Matilda, as before he came along she only had eyes for him. Though George said she had twelve eyes, more than enough for everyone. Rovi said he had many other reasons for hating George, saying he beat him at everything, having the better body and personailty. George said that that was his own fault, saying he knew he had to queue up for personalities straight after lunch. He announced that he will destroy the whole world and everyone in it, apart from Britney Spears as he quite liked her. Rovi said there was no way George could stop him, but George told him there was, he challenged him to Chang-Ching, basically a dangerous version of Rock, Paper Scissors. George was with Arnie in a warehouse when Rovi arrived with Janet. They then commenced the challenge, Rovi won the first round while George won the second. Before the last round, George went to Janet and kissed her, secretly slipping her the antidote to Rovi's superattraction, making her see him for who he was. At the final round, Rovi picked scissors while George picked paper, Janet looked behind Rovi's back and held up her fist to George, signalling him to pick stone. George won, and a defeated Rovi ran off. Rovi was ejected from Pier's body, flying out of his behind and seemingly exploding, though his ultimate fate is unknown. (Nemesis) Behind the Scenes *While several antagonists have appeared in My Hero, and a few of them are Ultronian, out of all of them, Rovi seems to be the one who best fits the profile of the supervillains faced by comic book superheroes. antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ultronians